


Red Stripes

by YeogiMiCasa



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Sejun, Bottom Kang Seungsik, Dominant Im Sejun, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Han Seungwoo, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Switching, Top Im Sejun, Top Kang Seungsik, sometimes Sejun called Sik a puppy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeogiMiCasa/pseuds/YeogiMiCasa
Summary: Seungsik just keep staring at Sejun’s wide back and one day Sejun noticed it more than once.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	Red Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Tolong dibaca kalo bener-bener udah cukup umur ya gaes..

Seungsik sendiri tak tahu mulai kapan dirinya selalu menatap Sejun, atau lebih tepatnya punggung teman sekamarnya itu. Sejun dan Seungsik sudah menjadi teman sekamar kurang lebih selama 7 tahun, dengan rincian 4 tahun saat Seungsik dan Sejun masih kuliah sempat berpisah satu tahun karena Seungsik lulus duluan dan akhirnya menjadi teman sekamar lagi karena tempat kerja mereka yang ‘kebetulan’ berdekatan.

Kembali ke topik ‘Seungsik yang menatap punggung Sejun’, harusnya Seungsik merasa biasa saja toh mereka sudah biasa mandi bersama, tidur bersama secara harafiah karena apartemen mereka kali ini hanya memiliki satu kamar, alasan : mereka hanya ingin berhemat, padahal Sejun kalau mau beli satu unit apart pun bisa tanpa harus menyicil.

Seungsik menopang dagunya di meja makan, menatap Sejun yang sedang memasak makan malam mereka tanpa memakai atasan. Sekali lagi tanpa memakai atasan, biasanya sih Seungsik akan menggoda Sejun, bertanya apa anak itu tidak kedinginan atau apa yang mau dipamerkan Sejun ke Seungsik.

Tapi semenjak bayangan bagaimana seksinya punggung seorang Sejun jika dipenuhi bekas cakaran dan tanda kepemilikan lewat dipemikiran seorang Seungsik, terutama jika bekas-bekas itu yang membuatnya adalah dirinya sendiri, Seungsik selalu kehabisan kata-kata setiap melihat Sejun.

* * *

Mari mundur ke beberapa bulan yang lalu, lebih tepatnya dua bulan lalu saat Seungsik menyadari Sejun terkadang pulang lebih malam di hari tertentu.

“Oh itu, gue akhir-akhir ini nge- _gym_ kak, _sorry_ gue lupa ngga ngasi tau elo.”

Jawab Sejun saat Seungsik akhirnya bertanya kenapa Sejun jadwal pulangnya berubah. Seungsik agak menyesal bertanya saat itu, Ia merasa seperti pacar Sejun saja yang perlu tahu jadwal pasti seorang Lim Sejun.

Tapi tentu saja dengan cepat Seungsik melupakan hal itu, tapi kejadian kemarin pagi membuat Seungsik kembali mengingatnya. Yaitu ketika mereka akan berangkat ke kantor masing-masing saat turun menggunakan lift tiba-tiba di lantai ke entah berapa banyak yang memasukinya Seungsik dan Sejun yang beringsut ke pojokan.

Seungsik menatap Sejun yang ada didepannya menghadap Seungsik persis, dalam hati Seungsik sudah berharap jangan sampai Sejun mendekat lebih dari ini lagi. Tapi permintaan Seungsik tidak terkabulkan hari itu karena ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja mendorong punggung Sejun, menyebabkan Sejun kehilangan keseimbangannya sedikit namun dengan cepat tangan Sejun menahan badannya dengan tangan yang menempel disebelah kepala Seungsik.

“Ups, _sorry_ kak.”

Badan mereka menempel satu sama lain, dan Seungsik hanya menerengkan kepalanya merasakan nafas Sejun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

‘Kenapa badan Sejun sudah lebih lebar dari padaku?’ batin Seungsik, Ia masih ingat jelas kalau dulu saat kuliah badan Sejun lebih kurus dari pada Seungsik.

Ting.

Bunyi _lift_ sampai di lantai paling bawah, satu persatu orang keluar dari _lift_ menyisakan Seungsik dan Sejun yang masih dipojokan lift. Seungsik masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya, dan Sejun yang menyadari itu memindahkan tangannya yang tadi menempel di dinding _lift_ ke bahu Seungsik.

“Kak Sik? Elo ngga papa kan?”

“Ah, oh ya aku ngga papa Jun, ayo keluar.” balas Seungsik sedikit terkaget.

Hening melanda mereka saat berjalan menuju ke mobil Sejun yang diparkirkan dipaling pojok. Seungsik yang masih tenggelam dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari kalau Seungsik sudah berjalan sedikit ketengah dan tidak menyadari juga ada mobil yang melaju pelan kearahnya.

“Kak Sik!”

Dalam satu tarikan Seungsik sudah berada dalam pelukan Sejun.

“Kak Sik kenapa melamun di tengah jalan begini? Kan bahaya kak..”

“ _Sorry Jun, ít’s not like I wanna swam into my mind like that._ ”

Sejun hanya bergumam kebiasaan, lalu menggeser badan Seungsik agar Seungsik berjalan di sebelah dalam.

“Tapi Sejun-ah..”

“Ya kak?

“Badanmu makin lebar ya?”

“Akhirnya sadar juga elo kak, gue pikir badan gue ngga nambah gede gara-gara elo ngga komen sama sekali, hasil sparta nih kak.” Jawab Sejun bangga sambil memamerkan badannya seperti seorang _body builder_.

Plak.

“Apaan sih ngga usah pamer gitu kali Jun.” Seungsik menepuk bahu belakang Sejun cukup keras sehingga suara tepukan menggema di parkiran bawah tanah itu.

“Sakit anjir kak, geplakan elo tuh ngga pernah kira-kira ya..” Sejun meringis sambil mengusap-usap bekas tepukan sayang dari Seungsik.

“Ya maaf Jun.” jawab Seungsik sambil ikut mengusap-usap bahu Sejun.

“Wah, tapi badanmu benar-benar makin terbentuk Jun.”

“Ngga usah iri kak, mending _elo_ ikut nge- _gym_ deh bareng gue ntar khusus buat elo gue bilangin ke yang punya _gym_ elo ngga usah bayar soalnya bareng gue.”

“Yakali kakak ngga bayar Jun, tapi pengen juga sih nge- _gym_ lagi mumpung belom dapet proyek besar lagi.”

“Kalo gitu _fix_ dong kak?”

Sejun memencet tombol unlock di kunci mobilnya, membuka pintu lalu masuk ke sisi pengemudi dan disusul Seungsik di kursi penumpang.

“Liat jadwal dulu kali Jun, ntar kakak bilang lagi ke kamu.” Balas Seungsik setelah menutup pintu mobil.

Sejun memasang _seatbelt_ -nya, lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mendiamkannya lagi agar panas terlebih dahulu.

“Yodah kak, elo kabarin gue aja kalo jadwal kerja elo udah _fix_ gimana.”

“Ada _personal trainer-_ nya kan Jun.”

“Ada kok kak, cuman pt elo ntar gue kasi yang _special_.”

“Siapa emangnya Jun, kakak kenal?”

Seungsik membuka _tumblr_ minumnya berniat menghabiskan jatah air putihnya lalu membuat _reminnder_ di kepalanya untuk mampir _starbucks_ di lantai bawah kantornya.

“Kenal lah, entar pt elo itu gue aja kak.”

Seungsik tersedak ketika tahu kalau Sejun yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi _personal trainer_ -nya kalau Seungsik benar-benar akan nge- _gym_ lagi.

“Kalo gitu nggak maulah aku Jun.”

“Lah napa kak?”

“Mendingan kakak nyari yang _professional_ -lah Jun, daripada sama kamu ntar akunya kenapa-kenapa” ‘gara-gara ke distrak ama kamu ntar’ sambung Seungsik dalam hati.

“Tapi kak-“

“Dah lah mending cepet berangkat ntar telat.”

Sejun hanya pasrah lalu menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran apartemen mereka.

* * *

“Kak, ngelamun mulu elo kesambet tau rasa ntar.”

“Siapa yang ngelamun anjir Jun, kamu tuh yang kesambet gara-gara ngga pake baju.”

Sejun menaruh piring berisi nasi goreng jatah Seungsik, lalu mengerenyitkan dahinya.

“Lahh apa hubungannya kak?”

“Ya ada pokoknya, dah ah ngga usah berisik. Mending ambilin saos buat kakak.”

“Yheuu ga nyambung.” omel Sejun tapi tetap berdiri untuk mengambil saos di dapur untuk Seungsik.

Sejun kembali duduk didepan Seungsik lalu menyodorkan saos pesanan Seungsik, keduanya sama-sama menggumamkan selamat makan lalu mereka makan dalam hening.

Tak lama keduanya selesai makan lalu Seungsik mengambil piring bekas makan itu untuk dicucinya. Seungsik selesai menyabuni semua perangkat makan mereka lalu saat mau membilasnya Sejun sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

“Gue bantu kak.”

“Anjir, cuman tinggal bilas doang ih Jun, nggak dari tadi bantuinnya.”

“Suka-suka gue lah kak, lagian emang jatah elo buat nyuci.”

Seungsik hanya berdecak lalu melepas sarung tangan karet yang dia gunakan lalu beranjak untuk bersandar di _pantry_. Melipat kedua lengannya dan dalam diam Seungsik kembali menatap punggung Sejun yang masih fokus membilas cucian.

‘Anak ini tingginya sama denganku, tapi kenapa rasanya kecil sekali ketika disebelahnya, punggung Sejun juga makin lebar dari hari ke hari, pasti gara-gara nge-gym ya, gimana rasanya kalo di-‘

“Kak Sik.”

“Eh- ya eh kenapa Jun.” Seungsik gelagapan saat Sejun memanggilnya tepat ketika pikirannya mulai menjurus. Sejun hanya menaruh piring terakhir ke rak, lalu sambil mengeringkan tangannya Sejun menatap Seungsik yang berada didepannya.

“ _You’re staring at me again_ kak, dan telinga elo merah banget.”

Otomatis Seungsik mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menggosok-gosok telinganya.

“ _I’m not staring at you_ Jun.”

“Jangan bohong kak, punggung gue panas gara-gara elo liatin mulu.”

“Iya-iya ngaku, kakak emang ngeliatin punggungmu Jun.”

“ _Why_?” Sejun melangkah mendekati Seungsik.

Merasa terintimidasi, Seungsik mundur dan mengumpat dalam hati ketika punggungnya menempel dengan pantry di belakangnya.

“ _It’s nothing_.”

“ _Are you sure_.”

Jarak keduanya sekarang hanya terpisah 30 sentimeter, dan makin menyempit ketika dua tangan Sejun diletakkan di masing-masing sisi badan Seungsik.

“Iya-iya kakak ngaku, kakak ngeliatin punggung kamu.”

“ _Why_?”

Seungsik menelan ludahnya pelan, menimbang-nimbang baiknya dia berbohong atau jujur saja.

“Ngeliat punggung kamu kakak jadi pengen beneran nge- _gym_ Jun.” _bohong._

Sejun menaikkan alisnya lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya kembali dan menegakkan badannya. Seungsik kembali bernafas dan tersadar kenapa tadi dia menahan nafasnya.

“Itu doang kak?”

“Ya-iya emang apalagi.”

“Yodah besok ikut gue nge- _gym_ , malem balik kantor gue jemput jadi _elo_ ngga usah nebeng si Seungwoo.” Seungsik menatap Sejun di depannya dengan setengah kaget.

“Kok kamu kenal sama pak Seungwoo Jun?”

“Ya kenal lah kak. Nggak usah tanya kenal darimana, _better prepare for tomorrow_ kak, _I’ll welcoming you to hell or maybe a heaven too"_

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sejun benar-benar menjemput Seungsik dikantornya, Sejun melihat dari dalam mobilnya menunggu Seungsik keluar dari gedung kantor. Sejun meremat setirnya keras lalu dengan segera keluar dari mobil saat mengetahui Seungsik tidak sendirian saat keluar dari gedung kantor.

“Kak Sik!”

“Oh, Jun-ah sudah lama nunggunya?” tanya Seungsik dengan polosnya tanpa mengetahui sudah ada aura gelap dari Sejun dan orang yang berada disebelahnya.

“Nggak kok kak” jawab Sejun singkat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pelan ke sosok yang ada disebelah Seungsik.

“Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Seungwoo-ssi.” Sejun menyodorkan tangannya ke Seungwoo yang langsung dibalas oleh Seungwoo.

“Saya yakin tidak terlalu lama Sejun-ssi.”

Jabatan tangan mereka langsung dilepas oleh Sejun.

“Kalian saling kenal?” tanya Seungsik.

“Nggak juga kak, udah yuk kak mending kita cepet pergi dari sini, inget janji kakak kan?”

“Eh, janji apa Jun?”

“ _We will spend all night long together kak, are you forgetting that?"_

Balasan Sejun yang agak ambigu hanya membuat rahang bawah Seungwoo mengeras.

“Oh iya aku lupa, sorry Jun. Kalau begitu saya duluan ya pak Seungwoo, malam.” Seungsik berjalan duluan setelah sedikit membungkuk ke atasannya.

“Saya juga duluan Seungwoo-ssi.”

“Silahkan Sejun-ssi.”

“Untung saja besok hari Sabtu ya, jadi Seungsik tak harus repot-repot ijin tak bisa masuk kerja karena kecapekan.”

* * *

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sejun dan Seungsik untuk sampai ke tempat Sejun biasa nge- _gym_. Sejun mengarahkan Seungsik ke depan meja resepsionis lalu menyapa yang seseorang yang sedang berjaga disana.

“Yo Jun, beneran dateng sama temen elo nih?”

“Yeps, kenalin nih _roommate_ gue.”

Seungsik hanya mengangguk ke teman Sejun karena Seungsik kurang terbiasa kalau harus bertemu dengan orang baru.

“Temen lo pemalu juga ya Jun, btw nih kuncinya mentang-mentang yang punya itu elo, elonya seenak jidat gini. Gue tinggal ya, awas aja ntar kalo elo nggak bersihin bekas putih-putih di dalem.”

Seungsik mengerenyitkan dahinya saat mendengar kalau yang punya _gym_ ini adalah Sejun, tapi Seungsik memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya ke Sejun mengenyampingkan fakta kalau kunci _gym_ sudah berpindah tangan ke Sejun yang artinya menyisakan mereka berdua di ruang _gym_ itu.

“Iye-iye, yok Kak Sik kita masuk.”

Setelah mereka menaruh barang di loker dan mengganti pakaian kerja mereka dengan pakaian untuk workout.

“Jun kok _gym_ -nya cuman ada kita doang?” tanya Seungsik ketika dia dan Sejun berdiri didepan kaca yang ada di _gym_.

“Udah kemaleman kali kak, ngga penting juga sih mending kita pemanasan dulu ya kak Sik.”

Mereka menghabiskan waktu nge-gym kurang lebih hampir satu jam lalu berhenti saat Seungsik mulai menyerah, badannya memang perlu untuk rutin nge- _gym_ lagi.

“Duduk dulu aja sana kak, udah mau tepar kayanya elo.” Saran Sejun yang hanya dibalas anggukan Seungsik.

Sejun lalu melanjutkan workoutnya sendiri di mesin _peck deck_ untuk fokus latihan pada bagian dadanya, satu tarikan, dua tarikan Sejun merasa kurang nyaman dengan bajunya dan memutuskan untuk membuka baju atasannya.

Seungsik hanya lagi-lagi mengumpat karena posisinya duduk sekarang berada di belakang alat peck deck. Punggung Sejun yang tak terbalut apapun membuat Seungsik hanya bisa menatapnya. Sejun melirik dari kaca yang ada didepannya.

Sejun hanya tersenyum miring saat mengetahui Seungsik menatapnya lagi. Seungsik sendiri tenggelam pada pemikirannya, tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan Seungsik hingga telinga Seungsik memerah maksimal.

“Kak Sik.”

“E-eh ya Jun?”

“ _You’re staring at me again._ ” Nada dalam suara Sejun ada yang berbeda, membuat Seungsik merinding dan dalam dirinya ada dorongan untuk meminta maaf.

“Maaf kalau begitu?” ucap Seungsik ragu.

“Kali ini kenapa?”

“ _Why you’re asking me like that?_ ”

“ _I just want to know the reason_?”

“Aku pengen badan aku kaya kamu juga Jun, tapi masih lama kayanya ya..” bohong Seungsik untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Masihlah kak, ngga ada yang instan ini badan bisa bentuk kaya gini. Dah ngga usah mikir berapa lama badan kakak bisa bagus kaya gue, mending kakak lanjut ke _dumbbell_ lagi sini.” balas Sejun santai tapi masih menyisakan aura aneh diantara Sejun dan Seungsik.

Sejun berjalan untuk mengambil _dumbbell_ yang ada di ujung kaca, lalu menyerahkannya ke Seungsik.

“25 kali ya kak.”

Seungsik mulai mengangkat dumbbell di kedua tangannya, hingga hitungan ke-18 Seungsik mulai merasa berat ditangannya membuat _dumbbell_ -nya tidak terangkat dengan benar. Sejun yang melihat itu bergerak ke belakang Seungsik untuk membantu Seungsik.

Membuat Seungsik menahan nafasnya dan mencengkram _dumbbell_ -nya lebih keras.

“20, ayo kak dikit lagi.”

Seungsik benar-benar dapat merasakan badan Sejun menempel dengan punggung miliknya, harusnya tak masalah tapi ketika Seungsik melihat pantulan mereka berdua Seungsik kembali sadar kalo Sejun yang berdiri di belakangnya tengah _shirtless_.

“21, fokus kak.” Ucap Sejun persis ditelinganya.

Seungsik mana bisa fokus kalau begini, apalagi Seungsik dapat merasa panas dibagian perut bawahnya dan jelas bukan tanda yang baik bagi Seungsik.

Dengan cepat Seungsik mengangkat _dumbbell_ -nya menyelesaikan dua puluh lima kali angkatan _dumbbell_ -nya karena merasa ada yang bangun dibawah sana.

“U-udah kan Jun? 25 kali aja?”

“Iya udah kak,”

Sejun mengamankan _dumbbell_ yang dipegang Seungsik agak sembarangan lalu kedua tangannya menyentuh pinggang Seungsik.

“Tapi yang ini belum selesai kak, bahkan akan baru dimulai.”

Tangan Sejun berhenti tepat diatas ereksi milik Seungsik yang sudah setengah menegang, berterima kasihlah pada celana longgar milik Seungsik membuat Sejun bisa sadar kalau Seungsik sedang terangsang.

“Ternyata Seungsik yang _straight_ bisa dengan mudahnya menegang karena nge- _gym_?”

Sejun makin mengelus ereksi Seungsik dengan berani.

“Bu-bukan itu Junhh.”

“Lalu apa kak?” Sejun menurunkan karet celana Seungsik, membebaskan penis Seungsik yang sudah menegang seluruhnya. Tangan Seungsik mencengkeram tangan Sejun yang memegang penisnya langsung dan membuat gerakan naik turun disana.

“A-aku ngga bisa bilang.”

Jawaban Seungsik membuat Sejun menghentikan gerakan mengocok penis Seungsik.

“Ya udah, gue _stop_ sampe sini elo lanjutin sendiri kalo gitu kak.”

“Jangan Jun.” balas Seungsik tanpa jeda.

“Kalo gitu bilang ke gue kak, kenapa elo bisa negang gini.”

“Gara.. gara-gara punggung kamu Jun.”

Tangan Sejun mulai mengocok pelan penis Seungsik.

“Kenapa sama punggung gue kak?”

“...”

“Jawab kak.” Perintah Sejun mutlak dibarengi dengan remasan di _twins ball_ milik Seungsik.

“Sek-seksi Jun punggung kamu.”

“ _Thanks I guess? And why you can think of that_?”

“Pung-nggh punggung kamu bakal seksi kalau ada bekas gigitannya Junhh.”

Seungsik merasa perut bagian bawahnya makin mengencang tapi gerakan tangan Sejun hanya masih terfokus di _twins ball_ milik Seungsik.

“Junhh..”

“Iya kak?” balas Sejun santai.

“ _Touch my dick again_ Jun..”

“ _What’s the magic word kak_?”

“ _P-please_ ,”

“Yang lengkap kak.”

“ _Please touch my dick again Sejun-ah_.”

Dengan itu tangan Sejun langsung mengocok penis Seungsik dengan lihainya hingga Seungsik mendapatkan pelepasannya dan mengotori kaca didepan mereka. Badan Seungsik melemas dan Sejun mengatur Seungsik agar bersandar dibadannya.

“ _Do you want more kak? We still have a long time before the day changed.._ ”

* * *

Seungsik meremat piyama bersihnya dengan kencang, gantian menunggu Sejun yang sedang membersihkan badannya di kamar mandi apartemen milik mereka.

‘Ayolah Sik, _it’s not like you have a sex for a first time you already screwed many girl before_.’

Seungsik tidak paham dengan dirinya sendiri, dirinya jelas bukan perjaka lagi tapi kenapa dia sangat gugup sekarang.

“Kak Sik?”

Bangsat, maki Seungsik dalam hati ketika mendongak karena panggilan Sejun yang sudah selesai mandi. Bayangkan saja sosok yang baru saja memanggil Seungsik itu tengah berjalan kearahnya hanya dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ yang diikat asal-asalan dan sangat longgar. Menampilkan dada bidang Sejun dan juga jangan lupakan belahan ditengahnya yang sangat dalam karena Sejun tadi workout focus bagian dada.

‘ _For a god's sake_ Kang Seungsik, _it’s not your fucking first time saw_ Sejun _after taking a bath._ ’

Tapi jantung Seungsik makin berdebar kencang saat Sejun sudah berdiri didepannya.

“Gue tanya sekali lagi ya kak? _Do you still want more_?”

Seungsik hanya mengangguk pelan tapi agak ragu karena ini pertama kalinya dengan laki-laki dan ini Sejun bukan sembarang orang dan Seungsik agak takut perbuatan mereka malam ini akan mengubah dinamika hubungan mereka selama ini.

“ _Say it with your word_ kak.”

“ _Yes I still want more Jun. Please_.”

Bersamaan dengan itu Seungsik dicium dalam oleh Sejun dan didorongnya badan Seungsik hingga menyentuh kasur milik mereka. _Foreplay_ mereka seluruhnya benar-benar Sejun yang memimpin karena Seungsik masih merasa canggung dengan tubuh laki-laki didepannya.

“Kak, elo mau yang _top_ atau gue yang ngemasukin elo?”

Seungsik tentu tak asing dengan _anal sex_ , hanya saja ini pertama kalinya Ia dimasuki bukan memasuki. Tapi entah kenapa melihat cetakan tenda dibalik bathrobe milik Sejun membuatnya makin penasaran rasanya dimasuki.

“Ka-kamu aja Jun yang masuk.”

Sejun hanya mengecup sisi perut rata Seungsik lalu mengambil _lube_ dan sarung tangan _latex_ serta kondom dari laci paling bawah.

Seungsik hanya menelan ludahnya pelan melihat Sejun menggunakan sarung tangan _latex_ itu dan membasahinya dengan _lube_.

“Gue regangin elo dulu ya kak?” tanya Sejun meminta persetujuan dari Seungsik.

“I-iya Jun.”

Sejun memasukan jari telunjuknya terlebih dahulu, tangan satunya meraih penis tegang milik Seungsik.

“Rileksin lubang elo kak, nanti yang sakit elo sendiri.”

Seungsik berusaha rileks dan fokus ke penisnya yang sedang diberi perhatian juga oleh Sejun.

“ _I’ll put one more finger kay_?”

Sejun menambah jari tengahnya dan kembali Seungsik menegangkan otot bagian bawahnya karena merasa dibuka lebih lebar lagi.

“Kak Sik, elo belom siap kita udahan aja ya kak?”

Kedua jari Sejun perlahan dikeluarkan dari _rectum_ milik Seungsik yang tentu saja langsung ditahan oleh Seungsik.

“Ja-jangan Jun, aku udah beneran siap..”

“Badan elo ngga bisa bohong, elo belom siap kak, bawahmu bener-bener nyengkeram gue erat, ngga bisa rileks nerima.”

Sejun benar-benar mengeluarkan dua jarinya perlahan dari _rectum_ Seungsik.

“ _Instead, do you wanna try to take me first_ kak?”

Sejun melepas sarung tangan _latex_ bekasnya, melepas _bathrobe_ -nya sendiri sebelum memakai sarung tangan _latex_ yang baru dan membalurkan _lube_ lagi dijarinya sendiri.

“Mak-maksudnya Jun?”

“ _Watch me kak_.”

Balas Sejun singkat sambil memposisikan dirinya sendiri untuk menungging didepan Seungsik yang menegakkan badannya untuk duduk dari posisi tidurannya.

“Gue tadi udah bersihin diri gue sendiri, jaga-jaga kalo elo belom siap gue jebol, dan ternyata bener.” Jelas Sejun sambil memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke _rectum_ -nya sendiri.

Sejun mendesah pelan sudah cukup lama lubangnya tidak dijamah secara Sejun _mostly_ akan _topped_ gigolo yang Sejun sewa.

Seungsik menelan ludahnya melihat _rectum_ Sejun mulai terbuka menelan jari telunjuk Sejun lalu menahan nafas saat Sejun menambah jari tengahnya.

“Sekarang pake kondomnya kak, ato perlu gue pasangin?” tanya Sejun saat merasa lubangnya sudah siap untuk dimasukin penis Seungsik yang cukup lebar diameternya.

"A-aku pasang sendiri aja Jun.." 

Seungsik menggigit bibir bawahnya saat memasang kondom di penisnya sendiri, Seungsik merasa dia bisa klimaks kapanpun sangking sensitifnya. Sejun mendorong Seungsik untuk tiduran ketika kondom sudah terpasang apik di penis Seungsik. Meskipun Sejun yang dimasuki dia akan tetap memegang kendali untuk malam ini.

Membelakangi Seungsik menambah lube cukup banyak diatas penis Seungsik lalu dipegangnya untuk diarahkan masuk ke lubangnya sendiri.

“Ah _fuck_ kak, penis elo gede banget.” Sejun merasa lubangnya makin terbuka lebar. Sejun perlahan memasukan penis Seungsik hingga mentok didalam lubang Sejun, lalu ikut mendesah merasakan ketatnya lubang milik Sejun.

“Bangsat lebar banget punya elo kak.”

Seungsik melihat Sejun hanya mengatur nafasnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, punggung Sejun yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya membuat Seungsik kembali memikirkan bagaimana punggung Sejun kalau terhiasi oleh gigitan dan cakaran dari Seungsik sendiri.

“Gimana kak rasanya lubang gue? Lebih enak daripada jalang bekasan elo kan kak?" tanya Sejun sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan membiasakan dirinya sendiri dengan ukuran Seungsik.

"Lebih enak ka-kamu Jun, kakak bakal cepet keluar kalo gini caranya.." 

Sejun menoleh ke belakang melihat Seungsik sudah kepayahan dan mencengkeram sprei kasur kencang karena menahan diri agar tak keluar cepat, Sejun hanya mendengus meremehkan lalu memegang paha Seungsik menyeimbangkan dirinya dan mulai untuk mempercepat tempo goyangan pinggulnya.

"Ju-nh kakak boleh pegang pingh-gang kamu?" 

" _What a good puppy you are_ Kak Sik? Boleh pegang aja kak, ato elo pengen ngeremet juga boleh."

Mendapat ijin Seungsik mengabaikan Sejun yang memanggilnya _puppy_ dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Sejun, awalnya Seungsik membantu Sejun menaik-turunkan badannya. Tapi Sejun yang tak suka dikontrol seperti itu lantas menampar kedua tangan Seungsik.

"Inget _pup_ _the one who controlled is me."_

Seungsik merengek pelan frustasi dengan kecepatan Sejun diatasnya.

"Elo pengen gue gerak lebih _pup?"_

" _Please_ Junh, gerak lebih cepet.." 

Sejun mengiyakan permintaan Seungsik dan menggerakkan pinggangnya lebih cepat, gerakan Sejun yang tiba-tiba cepat membuat Seungsik mencengkeram pinggang Sejun lagi dan dapat dipastikan akan meninggalkan bekas merah disana. Sejun merasa Seungsik makin membesar didalamnya tanda Seungsik akan sampai klimaksnya langsung mengeluarkan penis Seungsik dari lubangnya.

Seungsik _cried out because his ejaculation is thwarted by_ Sejun. Sejun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miring mengabaikan rasa kosong dilubangnya, lalu mengusap air mata yang keluar dari Seungsik.

"Ssh, jangan nangis kak, sakit ya ngga jadi keluar hm? Sabar ya _puppy_ gue ngga setega itu kok, gue cuman mau ganti posisi gue aja." 

Sejun beranjak dari atas Seungsik dan merubah posisinya, menumpukan kedua tangan dan lututnya alias menungging di depan Seungsik.

"Sini masukin lagi kak.." 

Seungsik meringsut sedikit dan berlutut di belakang Sejun, mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Sejun yang memerah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan hangat kembali melingkupi penisnya.

Seungsik mulai mengeluar-masukan penisnya dari tempo lambat, dengan posisi seperti ini punggung Sejun benar-benar ada dihadapannya, akhirnya Seungsik memajukan dirinya untuk bisa membuat gigitan dan hisapan di punggung lebar milik Sejun.

“ _Fuck_ kak, elo beneran terobsesi bikin banyak tanda dipunggung gue apa gimana?” tanya Sejun merasakan gigitan Seungsik di seluruh punggungnya. Bahkan Sejun berani bertaruh tak ada satu jengkalpun punggungnya terlewati oleh gigitan Seungsik.

Seungsik melepas gigitan dan hisapannya pada punggung Sejun lalu menegakkan badannya, meremat pinggang Sejun keras menahan gerakan pinggulnya sendiri untuk tidak menusuk Sejun terlalu dalam.

“Gini aja nih _skill_ seorang Kang Seungsik yang katanya pinter di kasur?”

“ _I don’t wanna hurt you_ Jun..”

“Gue bukan cewek kali kak, elo bisa mentokin tusukan elo.”

Bersamaan dengan itu desahan dan erangan bahkan teriakan Sejun makin terdengar keras.

* * *

“Junh, kakak mau sampe..” ucap Seungsik ketika merasa penisnya makin membesar didalam hangatnya lubang Sejun.

“Ya-ya hhh klimaks aja kak hh, kasian kalo ketunda lagih elo.”

Tak sampai berapa kali tusukan Seungsik mencapai puncaknya duluan dan memenuhi kondom yang Seungsik pakai dengan spermanya sendiri. Kemudian melepaskan dengan perlahan penisnya dari lubang milik Sejun.

Seungsik merebahkan badannya kesamping setelah melepas kondom yang dipakainya, tak lupa mengikatnya lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

“Jangan tidur dulu kak, gue belom selesai sama elo, kali ini percaya sama gue kak rileksin badan elo ya?”

Seungsik yang masih merasa diatas hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kali ini entah karena baru saja klimaks atau sudah bisa merilekskan badannya, dua jari Sejun masuk dengan lebih mudah.

Sejun melihat lubang Seungsik mulai terbuka sedikit lagi, lalu memasukkan jari manisnya membuat total jari yang ada di dalam lubang Seungsik itu tiga.

“Gue masuk ya kak?”

Sejun memasukan penisnya pelan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Seungsik. Seungsik hanya bisa mencakar punggung Sejun yang ada dipelukannya merasa lubangnya seperti terbelah dua saat penis Sejun memasuki dirinya.

_“Shit_ cakar pundak gue aja kak, punggung gue masih perih gara-gara elo gigit.”

Yang diindahkan oleh Seungsik sebentar namun kembali lagi ke punggung Sejun, karena entah kenapa tangannya lebih nyaman di punggung milik Sejun.

“Gimana kak rasanya dimasukin penis gini kak?”

“E-enak Jun, please kencengin lagi.”

“Apanya yang dikencengin kak?” dengan sengaja Sejun memperlambat gerak tusukannya.

“Dicepetin Jun, tusukan kamu..”

Tangan Seungsik yang tadi berada di punggung bawah Sejun berpindah ke punggung atas Sejun dan memeluknya lebih erat membuat Sejun menempel seluruhnya. Menggigit leher Seungsik terlebih dahulu sebelum mempercepat gerak tusukannya.

Sejun hanya bisa pasrah kalau nanti saat mandi punggungnya akan sangat perih saat mandi karena demi apapun ujung kuku Seungsik benar-benar menancap cukup dalam di punggungnya.

* * *

Sejun memperhatikan Seungsik yang sudah tertidur sangking capeknya karena keluar tiga kali dalam hari itu. Tangan Sejun merapikan ujung poni Seungsik yang masih agak basah karena keringat lalu tersenyum miring.

“Nggak sia-sia gue nyariin elo kak, memanipulasi lamaran kerja elo biar bisa kerja deket gue, dan pendekatan gue ngga sia-sia kita bisa sekamar gini, meski ditengah ada pengganggu tapi ngga masalah selama gue bisa makin deket buat milikin elo seutuhnya.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Mau melebur aja rasanya habis finishing this work but thanks to the prompter ilysm and I'm sorry if it's not met with your expectation. Anyway ImSum rise and thank you for reading this fic. Mungkin aku bakal nambah satu fic dari sisi Sejun semoga aku ngga mager aja ngetik lanjutannya.


End file.
